


Why the fuck not

by CLARKEGRIFFINN



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, M/M, actual dork John Murphy, bellamy has regrets, murphy has a dog, post breakup AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLARKEGRIFFINN/pseuds/CLARKEGRIFFINN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi" saw this on tumblr so I thought I'd write a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the fuck not

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I can't sleep so I wrote this (sorry if there's typos)

It was only a short relationship, a mere 5 months, but it was everything to John Murphy. He remembered the sweet kisses, loving stares and exhilarating adventures that he and Bellamy Blake went on and how happy and alive he felt in those 5 months. However, like many things in John Murphy's life, it didn't end well. He remembered the night they broke up as if it was yesterday...

_"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me Bell!" Murphy yelled as he walked in on his lover and another familiar face in the middle of a heated make out session._

_The two scrambled away from each other and stared in shock at the heartbroken boy in front of them. Bellamy walked towards Murphy, the hand he was reaching forward to touch his lover was quickly swatted away and the pain Bellamy saw in Murphy's eyes broke his heart. "Y'know I always knew it was too good to be true, hah, just my fucking luck ey?!" Murphy choked out. He quickly blinked away the tears filling his eyes when Bellamy began to speak._

_In a hushed voice he said "Listen it's not what it looks like I swear-" before quickly being cut off by his former loves sobbing words._

_"JUST SAVE IT WILL YA! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR DAMN LIES! DON'T COME TO MY PLACE AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN BELLAMY BLAKE!"_

Since then, Murphy had gone on with his life as if Bellamy Blake was never it, or at least that what he told others when they asked.

It was a regular Tuesday morning and Murphy was out in the local park walking his dog Donnie Barko. DB was a huge Rottweiler who looked like he could take down a Titanosaur Argentinosaurus with one bite, however, he was a huge softie with a heart of gold (much like his owner).

The two walked round the park a couple times before DB stopped in his tracks and stared off into the distance. "Hey come on buddy we gotta go home" Muphy laughed, softly tugging on the lead to get his companions attention. Without warning, DB began to drag his alarmed owner across the park throwing him straight into the arms of...you guessed it. Bellamy Blake.

"Ahh shit sorry I-" Murphy gasped when he saw those golden eyes he fell for staring back at him. He composed himself before awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, unsure what to say. "Umm hi...I guess Donnie missed you"

Bellamy bent down and patted the excited pup on the head before looking up at Murphy, a small glint of something in his eyes. "I guess she did. I missed her too...I...how have you been?" He smiled that same old smile that made Murphy's stomach flip.

"I've been fine, same old same old y'know how it is."

"Yeah..."

Bellamy hated how their relationship had ended, he wished he could've had time to explain but even then he knew it wouldn't have helped. He truly loved John Murphy, the boy who acted stubborn and dark on the outside but was actually a huge dork who kept the other awake at night talking about lizard people conspiracy theories. They had it good and he messed that all up.

Bellamy was about to speak when he noticed something. "Is that my sweater?" He quirked his eyebrow and gently touched the material of the worn out and stained garment.  

Murphy blushed and kicked at the rocks beneath his feet. "Uhh yeah it is, I just threw whatever on, didn't realise..."

"It always did look good on you" The comment made the corner of Murphy's mouth go up slightly, he didn't miss the way Bellamy's eye raked over him, but it was in a sort of loving way.

The two sat together on a bench for a while, catching up and even laughing. Bellamy hadn't laughed this much in so long, he loved how Murphy made him laugh with his dark but dorky humour.

The time passed by quickly without the two noticing. Golden rays of the sun brushing across Murphy's face making the other look fondly at him. The setting was perfect, and in that moment, Murphy took a risk and leaned forward, placing a gentle peck on Bellamy's lips. He closed his eyes when the older brought a hand up to his face and went in for a deeper, much more passionate kiss. After a moment the two parted and Bellamy rose from his seat stretching out a hand to pull Murphy up. "I know I hurt you Murph, I know I broke your heart and for that I'll never forgive myself, but I love you, I always have and I always will. Could we maybe give this another try?" Bellamy said in almost a whisper.

Murphy smiled and brushed his hand through his hair, a slight reckless look in his eyes. "Sure. _Why the fuck not_ " he chuckled pulling Bellamy in for another kiss.

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I slacked off at the end but hey I hope you liked this! Let me know if I should write more murphamy related things. Tweet me @theflarevirus


End file.
